Kiss it All Better (One-shot)
by PeppermisTxJayfeatheR
Summary: What if Briarlight suddenly died from a chest infection? In her last moments, would she find the courage to tell Jayfeather how she feels? How she always felt? Rated T for minor kissing, and just in case. R&R please.


**DISCLAIMER**

**I do not own warriors; in any way, shape or form. Warriors is a copyright of Erin Hunter. I only own any characters and plot sequences that I may make up. Viewer discretion is advise (Lol, just kidding. XP)**

**Rated T for mild kissing. **

* * *

Briarlight lay uncomfortably in her nest, her fur ruffled, breathing heavily. She saw Millie by the den entrance, her head down, shaking with silent tears. Briarlight felt an immense chest pain, and Jayfeather stood next to her, shifting his paws.

She felt tears prick her eyes, and she managed to rasp, "I don't want to go, Jayfeather." She felt weak and hurt, as if she might start crying. She noticed Graystripe come in and comfort Millie by the entrance with Blossomtail and Bumblestripe. "It's not my time yet!"

Briarlight wept into her paws, trembling. _How could Starclan do this?_ She thought,_ how could they take my life like this? I'm so young! _

Jayfeather felt troubled, and knelt beside Briarlight, panic beginning to settle over him. There was nothing he could do. "Briarlight, calm down," he murmured, "It's okay...We're...I'm here..." He licked her forehead, and suddenly felt a wave of emotions. _Why am I feeling this way?_ he thought.

He felt a deepening pit of dread as she thrashed around, groaning in pain and whimpering.

He began to groom her.

"Jayfeather," she gasped, "There's something I need to tell you."

"Yes?" He cooed.

She whimpered again, and continued, "Before I go, I want you to know this..."

She left off for a few moments, breathing in air harshly. "I...I'm pretty sure I'm in love with you..."

The whole world went quiet. All he could hear was his heart and her heart pounding. He had no idea what to say. How could he tell her that his heart was owned by another? Especially while she was dying.

She steadied her voice and cleared her throat. He heard her family members exit the cave. He kissed her cheek softly. "Don't worry," he breathed," not knowing what else to say. He bit back his sharp retorts.

She continued on, "I've always liked you, before I was injured. I used to purposely get thorns just so I could come see you," she lay her head in his paws and started crying, "But ever since...that...happened...I thought we grew closer. I...I-I fell in love. I didn't want to, I thought it was a silly crush that would just go away," she sighed softly, "But it didn't."

Jayfeather remained silent.

"Please," she begged, "I don't want to die. Just hold me. Kiss me."

He felt her gaze burn into him, and he gasped, then stammered, "Briarlight...If you try, maybe you can survive."

She smiled weakly. "No..." She shook her head, "It's...too...late..."

Suddenly, Jayfeather felt a sweep of emotions again. Did he love her? Maybe. He took a deep breath, and lowered his head, closing his eyes, even though it made no difference.

Briarlight watched his eyes, then closed hers before meeting his mouth with hers. She loved him; she knew she did. She let herself settle into his warm and solid embrace, his soft fur warming her soul.

He quivered, and kissed her back, drawing it out long and smooth. She pulled him closer, desperate to feel him beside her, to comfort her.

They pulled apart, and he curled around her, grooming her head and face like a kit. "Briarlight," he began, "This could never be..."

She shushed him, clinging to her last breaths, "I'll...always watch over you...Jayfeather. And no matter what, remember that I love you...very much. I'll watch over you...keep you safe. And-and I'll wait..As long as it takes. When it's your time, I'll greet you, and take you with me, because I love you."

Jayfeather caught his breath, and realization hit him. He was in love with Briarlight; he had just never noticed before. And now it was too late. A single tear fell, and he was distraught. Briarlight or Halfmoon?

And he knew, that for now, he'd wait, but when the time came, he would know. He drew in close to her and whispered, "I can't wait."

And she smiled, opening her eyes to have one last look at the handsome tom settled comfortably beside her before she closed them again and drifted away.

Jayfeather felt coldness creep into her fur, and sat his own vigil; by himself, with her. He let the tears flow into her dry fur, which soon became wet on her shoulder.

_I can't wait either...Jayfeather..._

* * *

**Review please! Sad, no? Hope you liked it. I'm satisfied with it. Didn't want to leave off with a definite answer to the story. Jayfeather doesn't know his decision, but I think he's better with Briarlight. How about you? :)**


End file.
